


Fanart - Mer!Bucky and Mer!Steve

by Sealcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve in underwater version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart - Mer!Bucky and Mer!Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/gifts).



> Dear [Overlithe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe) , I am very happy to working for your gift, I got a lot of ideas for this assignment (Mostly toward Fantasy theme), but at the end this one is the one did works, hopefully it is okay for you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork Medium: Black ballpoint pen on paper, with some photoshops to correct colour&contrast.
> 
> And Please do not use this artwork for other purpose without permission, as it is for MCU AU Fest's Gift Art only.


End file.
